mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Aadit
He works as a logger at the Tree Farm along the southwest of the town, and he can almost always be found there. He is a softspoken and polite person. He doesn't like conflict; for example, if you try to spar with him, he will forfeit almost immediately, and pestering him about it will hurt your relationship with him. Aadit never talks about his past, but it seems he came to Portia as a refugee from the border area between the Empire of Duvos and Ethea, where there's a constant state of conflict. After arriving at Portia, he found work at the Portia Tree Farm, working alongside Dawa. Aadit is very soft spoken and keeps to himself. Aadit looks to be a 30-40 year old, friendly gentleman with dark gray hair, a chin beard and sideburns. He has brown eyes, light skin and wears a blue shirt and brownish-gray trousers kept up by brown braces and a belt, on which he also has a tool satchel. Aadit doesn't have any family in Portia, but he considers Dawa, his colleague at the Portia Tree Farm, to be his friend. When befriending , his relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. His relationship network includes: }} | | | | | |_ | | | | | |!| | | | | |_ | | | | | Dawa| | |_ }} At the end of the day he goes to his home, which is the house he shares with Dawa just inside the Tree Farm. It is open from x. As of January 2019, he seems confused about which bed he should sleep in and perpetually walks next to Dawa's bed. |-|Monday-Wednesday= |-|Thursday= |-|Friday-Sunday= ;Husband + :A chance at receiving gifts first thing in the morning |-|Stranger= ;First meeting * Oh, you new in town as well? I just moved here a little while ago. Name's Aadit. ;Stranger * I love life here in Portia, it is really peaceful and relaxing. * The life here in Portia is so cozy, you can just feel it in your heart. I'm pretty sure you'll love it. * Welcome to Portia. Hope you'll like it here. I'm sure you'll have an easy time of getting to know everyone as we're pretty inclusive here! |-|Sparring= ;Spar * Leave me be. * Could you please leave me alone? * I'm going to scream for help if you keep this up! |-|Dating= ;Talk about favorite foods * I know people say the Holly Tea is good for the body and mind, but wow it is bitter! I just can't take it! * Sweet, sour, and crispy are the best words to describe the Sauteed Sweet and Sour Tenderloin, my mouth is watering just thinking about it. ;Ask about work *(How's it going workin' at the Tree Farm?) ** It's very refreshing you know. Just rising up each day and walking through the trees. Very uplifting. *(What is it like working with Dawa?) ** Dawa is a good person, simple at times, but a great boss to work for. ;Casual talk * I stayed in Logos for a while, the people there sure know how to relax! * I've been around some, wherever there's work. I'd like to settle down though, maybe this is the place. ;Compliment *(You seem very down to earth.) ** I've seen enough fighting and warfare to last me a life time, I just want to settle in a peaceful and live out the rest of my days. *(You seem very down to earth.) ** I've been through a lot in my life, you learn to take it easy and not stress the small things. *(You work so meticulously, I guess that's your secret to success.) ** Thanks! It's really all Dawa, I just do some small things here and there. |-|Romance= ;Spouse * Take care, don't overwork yourself. * Let's head out and have some fun! * I'm so glad you're in my life! |-|Festivals= ;Winter Solstice * This is a nice party. These are very nice people...I'm glad I came here. |q2= |q3= |q4= |v1= |v2= |v3= |v4= |alpha=10.0 }} Aadit is eligible for sparring, but he gives up every time. As a pacifist, he surrenders immediately and you lose relationship points with him. If you continue to pester him, you will lose even more points with him. }} Aadit is one of many bachelors to marry. The player may confess to him upon reaching four full hearts and reaching the "Friend" status. A successful confession changes the relationship status to "Boyfriend" or higher. Upon marrying Aadit, he has a chance to give gifts first thing in the morning. *Likes Sour Food *Dislikes Bitter Food |D1= |L2= |D2= |L3= |D3= |L4= |D4= |L5= |D5= |L6= |D6= |E= }} ;Offers ;Requests +30 +30 +30 +30 +10 +10 +10 +10 +10 +10 +10 +10 +10 +10 ;Favorite Exhibits Gallery AaditNew.png|In-game Aadit.jpg|Placeholder model pre-Alpha 3.0 Category:Characters Category:Marriage candidates Category:Bachelors